


Broken Promises

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Roman scores his audition, and then runs into his new cast mate
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 13





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Arguing. heartbreak, breakup mention, unhappy ending

**]** “Hi, I’m Roman Alexander, and I’m auditioning for the Part of Prince One.” 

  
  


The dreaded audition process. He did not like auditioning, even though at this point he has done it plenty of times. Roman loved acting, and he loved playing eccentric characters. Plus the part of a prince would be perfect. He held onto that hope as he sang his heart out in front of the judges. 

  
  


He held onto that hope as he waited the two weeks for the results to be announced. He was constantly checking the online posting every hour. He always felt so nervous. It wasn’t that he had no confidence in his acting abilities, it was that he had choked at his monologue. The director chuckled as he played it off. 

  
  


He held onto that hope as he went into the room where the cast was gathering for their first meetup. He knew a few of his cast mates. There was Jon, Sally, Erica, and-

  
  


Oh. Roman felt his blood boil at the sight of the man in a leather jacket smirking at him. He had a Starbucks in his hand, and was leaning so casually against the wall as if he owned the room. Roman couldn’t tell if he was staring back; he was still wearing those stupid aviator sunglasses. 

  
  


Roman didn’t have the patience to confront the man discreetly, and frankly his heart breaker didn’t deserve the privilege. He strode up to the offender, anger vibrating his ankles with each step. He felt his face grow redder in rage. The object of his passion lazily tilted down his sunglasses to check Roman out. 

  
  


“Wow, if my eyes don’t deceive me,” Remy Thomas greeted, “Roman, babe, how have you been?” 

  
  


Roman crossed his arms. “You don’t get to ask me that question.”

  
  


Remy took a sip from his Starbucks cup. “Well, then why’d you come over? Gossip?” 

  
  


“You- You *know* why I’m here,” Roman sputtered.

  
  


“I promise I don’t girl. I will say this though, the angry boy persona you’re putting up is…” he smiled, “Hot.”

  
  


“You break hearts as easily as you break promises, so I think it’s a safe bet to say that you *do* know why I’m here.” Roman felt hot tears prickling at his eyes. His heart was breaking all over again just seeing Remy again. 

  
  


“Oh, honey,” Remy put a hand on Roman’s heart, “You’re the one who ended up leaving.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, officially! But who was leaving every night to go ‘hang out’ with friends?!” Roman shouted. 

  
  


All he got was an eye roll. “Well, you gotta get over it sometime, cause I got the role of Prince Two. Meaning,” he waggled his eyebrows, “You gotta kiss me again.”

  
  


“C’mon, babe, it’ll be just like old times,” Remy rubbed himself against Roman and gave a sultry look up at him. “We can even practice later if you’re rusty.” 

  
  


Roman pushed the leather jacket-clad player off of him. 

  
  


“Please,” Roman scoffed, “No production or performance is worth being with someone who may or may not show up to rehearsals. Not worth someone who only half commits to everything he does. I’m out of here; there are plenty more shows to perform in.” 

  
  


Remy’s mouth dropped open in shock. All he could do was watch as Roman stormed out, and blush as the other freshly cast people in the room stared at him. Roman saved his tears for when he was alone in his car. 

  
  


He leaned his head on the steering wheel, remembering the last words Remy had said to him before their last fight.  _ “I love you, babe, and I’ll be back soon. I promise.” _


End file.
